Phineas and Ferb: The Totally Random Movie
This is a Phineas and Ferb movie Phineas and Ferb are eating breakfast on Thursday morning while listening to the radio. The Random Song comes on and Phineas says “Hey Fer-“ He is interrupted by Ferb who says ‘Don’t even bother.” Realizing they have the same idea, they go outside to build their brand new Random-Inator. Outside, Phineas asks “Hey, Where’s Perry?” and Ferb replies “You’re way too late. I saw him leave 2 hours ago.” 2 hours ago '' Perry walks toward the elevator, but it’s closed. He sighs and walks towards the stairs. He begins walking down them and sighs again. ''1 hour after 2 hours ago '' Perry arrives in his lair and Monogram gives him his mission. He says “Greetings, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been seen invading the Danville Dump with Rodney of LOVEMUFFIN to find parts for Doof’s new invention, the Super-Random-Mega-Inator. We know because we have video footage.” He accidentally puts in the “Shangri La” video. Perry chuckles and he realizes it’s the wrong video. He then puts in the right one and it shows Rodney and Doof at the dump and Rodney says “Doof we can’t find any materials for your Super- Mega Random- Inator and you know it will fail and Doof says “Shut up Rodney it’s not like you’re a fortune telle- “ Monogram continues “That’s it. Now go stop em’ agent.” He goes and climbs up the stairs. ''In the present '' ''Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated '' Perry swings on to the balcony, and Doof says “ Ah, Perry the Platypus you remember my friend Rodney.” Rodney says “Hello.” Doof says ”Well, enough greetings. I’ve gotta trap you. “ A giant broccoli falls on top of Perry. Doof asks “ Do you like it? I got it from my Metal-Destruct-Inator, but that’s not why you’re here. Behold my new Super-Mega-Random-Inator. It makes something random happen to whoever it hits.” Rodney says “Duh.” Doof says “Shut up.” He presses a button, and a beam comes out of the –inator. It hits Roger who turns into a giant sloppy Joe and starts break dancing. Then he hits Doof’s art piece and smudges it. He says “Oh darn!” and stops dancing, but he starts singing “Eat me, eat me, Oh yeah!” Then, Norm comes up and says “Thursday is sloppy Joe day” Roger then says “Oh darn again!”. Meanwhile, back at D.E.I. Doof says “I’ll check my cameras to see if my –inator worked. “ Then, his phone rings and he says “Right after I answer this this.” He picks it up. Roger’s on the other end. They start talking. “Oh hi, Roger. What? You got hit by inator and turned into a sloppy Joe? Norm ate you? That’s great… I mean that’s terrible. O.K. Bye” Then, Doof says to Rodney “It worked.” Rodney replies “Duh, again. Well, I have to leave.” Doofenshmirtz grabs Perry, and they walk Rodney to his car, which looks strangely like Meap's ship. ''Mitch's Evil Space Station Mitch sees Rodney's car, and thinks its Meap's ship so he uses his gravity beam to suck the car, Rodney, Perry, Doof, and the -inator to his station. more to be added Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:My name is Dr. Nygma 1048 and I approve this page.